Dianne (TV Series)
Dianne is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a soldier for the Kingdom. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Dianne's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a sister. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "The Well" Dianne attends the feral pig hunt with Ezekiel, Morgan, Benjamin, Richard, Alvaro and Jerry. After the pigs are herded into a garage, Dianne shuts the door in order to trap the pigs inside. She is then tasked with retrieving the truck to load up the pigs. After the pigs are loaded up in the truck, she returns to the Kingdom with the others. Later, she is present at the exchange with the Saviors and begins to explain to Morgan who the men are until he interrupts, stating he knows about the Saviors. She raises her weapon after Jared attacks Richard, but the situation is diffused by Ezekiel. "New Best Friends" Dianne is at the Saviors exchange with Ezekiel and the rest of his court, waiting for Gavin and his band of men to arrive. A zombie stumbles into the vincinity and Dianne comments that the zombie is wearing the same dress her sister has. She puts it down with an arrow to the head just as the Saviors arrive. After the heated exchange with the Saviors, Dianne comments again on the zombie and the dress before heading back to the Kingdom. She is later present when Ezekiel and other Kingdom soldiers arrive at Carol's house to deliver a casserole. "Bury Me Here" Dianne is first seen with Ezekiel and the other Kingdom residents as they load a single cantaloupe onto a truck which has been stained with blood. Dianne is driving the truck when she is forced to stop due to the road being blocked by a row of shopping carts. She searches the area with the others when they come across the empty grave. She helps to clear the carts and they continue on their way. Dianne raises her gun when Gavin tells them to hand over their weapons. She then watches in horror as Benjamin is shot in the leg by Jared. She helps load him on to the truck and drives to Carol’s house. Dianne is present for the meeting with the Saviors the next day. She watches helplessly as Morgan strangles Richard to death. She and the others then leave at Morgan’s request. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Dianne appears with Ezekiel as he leads a regiment from the Kingdom toward Alexandria. Dianne and the rest of the Kingdom residents arrive just as Negan is about to execute Carl and begin to kill the Saviors. She works alongside Ezekiel throughout the battle. After the Saviors and Scavengers retreat from Alexandria, Dianne walks alongside Carl and Enid as everyone is looking for Sasha as a walker. Dianne is then present for Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel's speech to the communities, all united and ready for war. Season 8 "Mercy" Diane is among the militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. As the other prepares for the upcoming assault, she calms down Andy's nerves about fighting alongside so many strangers, stating that she will look out after him. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, she and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. Dianne is later seen with a small group of soldiers from the militia, which includes Tara, Jesus and Morgan as they stand outside the fence of the satellite station outpost they previously cleared out. It has since been re-settled by Saviors. Morgan asks Dianne if she’ll be able to hit the guards through the fence using her arrows. She expresses doubt. "The Damned" Dianne is among the Militia to sneak into the Satellite Outpost that has been re-occupied by the Saviors in order to take it over. The group creates a plan to distract the walkers, Morgan creates a gap, distracting the two Saviors and allowing Dianne to silently take out the guards with her bow. She gets into position as the Hilltoppers prepare to assault the unsuspecting Saviors. Inside, she and Oscar are with a group of Hilltoppers pinned in a hallway as Saviors shoot from a distance. Oscar comments that they've lost touch with one of the groups. He is unable to answer Tara when she asks about Morgan. After a lengthily gunfight, Dianne and her allies are able to gain the upper hand as the Saviors call a retreat. Before Alden, Jared, and the other Saviors can flee, they are captured by Dianne and the rest of the militia. "Monsters" Dianne is among the Hilltop and Alexandrian forces escorting the around 30 captured and shackled Saviors along a road at by armed guard. On the road, a number of walkers roll down a nearby hill towards the convoy and chaos erupts. Two Saviors are killed, and as the Militia members are preoccupied with the threat, a group of 10 Saviors led by Jared make a break for it, running off into the woods. Morgan gives chase, firing at them as they flee. Dianne and three other Militia members escort the Saviors back to the road while Jesus tries to reason with Morgan. Dianne later arrives with Tara after Morgan and Jesus fight. He leaves the group while Dianne and the others proceed to return to Hilltop. Dianne and the Hilltoppers then arrive at Hilltop with the captured Saviors. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Dianne is among the Kingdommers and Hilltoppers to watch over the captured Saviors at the Hilltop. She helps move the Saviors inside the walls and into the makeshift prison that was built to hold the prisoners. She then locks them up. "How It's Gotta Be" Dianne is in the car with Jesus, Maggie, and Neil on their way to the Kingdom when they are stopped by Simon and the Saviors. Despite Simon's threats to kill Jerry, Simon tells Gary to lower his gun and proceeds to shoot Neil in the head, killing him instantly, much to Dianne's horror. "Dead or Alive Or" Dianne completes an inventory of the Hilltop's rations with Bertie and informs Maggie the situation regarding the rations, stating that they'll get by if they reduce the rations by a third for the week, but adds that it will be worse if they account for the captured Saviors. Later, Dianne, along with Jerry, Scott, and Oscar, accompanies Maggie to the makeshift prison and listens on as Maggie declares the Saviors will be let out for a few minutes a day in pairs and under close watch of the guards. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Dianne and the other Hilltoppers bring the Savior prisoners out onto the balcony as Maggie addresses Simon on the radio. After the Saviors open fire, she helps usher everyone inside the Barrington House. She survives the attack on the Hilltop and the subsequent outbreak that leaves several more dead. She escorts Alden to Maggie at the graveyard after the first attack and later confides in Maggie that she believes in her and that she is a good leader. After the second attack, she is part of a group consisting of Maggie, Jesus, Oscar, Eduardo, and Kal doing a sweep of the Hilltop grounds when they find Alden and Siddiq. Alden alerts the group that several Saviors defected and are trying to close the gates to protect the community from incoming zombies. Dianne and the others then go to assist the Saviors in barricading the gates. The next morning, Dianne is at the graveyard alongside Rick, Michonne, Jerry, Jesus, and Maggie paying her respects to those who were killed in the double attack. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Diane is seen talking with the others updating Maggie on the situation. Dianne says that they might not have have enough bullets to fend off the Saviors if they come back. Daryl points out that the Saviors might have to go hand to hand if the walker guts were their only option. Rosita points out that they have their bullet maker. Later, Dianne sits at a campfire with Alden as a bloody Rick makes his return back to the Hilltop. "Wrath" Dianne accompanies Rick and the rest of the militia to fight the Saviors in the final battle. After most of the Saviors are wiped out due to Eugene’s faulty bullets, Dianne and the others fight the surviving Saviors until they surrender. She watches on as Negan is defeated and captured while Rick addresses the crowd, declaring peace among all communities. Afterwards, Dianne returns home to the Kingdom. Season 9 "The Bridge" Having moved from the Kingdom to the work camp along with several other residents, Dianne is part of the team of laborers working to build a bridge connecting the communities' trade routes. When a group of zombies suddenly ambushed the lumber yard, Dianne is among those to arrive in time to save Daryl, Jed, another Savior, and the injured Aaron. At night, Dianne plays cards with Eugene, Tara, and Rosita around the campfire. "Warning Signs" At the camp, the Saviors are furious with the news of Justin’s death. Alden promises they’ll get to the bottom of it but is punched in the face by Jed, who claims he isn't one of them anymore. Carol steps in with her gun at her hip, stopping Jed. Dianne draws her gun along with the crowd as the Saviors start accusing Daryl and Anne of being the culprits. They grab axes to retaliate when Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. "The Obliged" In Hilltop, Dianne is getting the horses ready while Maggie packs her bag and talks with Jesus. She then asks Maggie if she's ready and they part together to Alexandria. On the way to Alexandria, they pass by a pile of decapitated zombies that were dispatched by Michonne several nights ago. "What Comes After" On the way to Alexandria, Maggie stops her horse so she can kill a walker furiously, bashing its head with the crowbar as Dianne watches. After she finishes, she cleans up her weapon and continues towards Alexandria. Later, Dianne informs Maggie and Michonne about the shooting at the camp. On the bridge, as Rick limps away before collapsing, he hallucinates as Dianne and the others rush past him to kill the walkers. Michonne stops and sees Rick’s wound. She reminds him she fell in love with him because he’s a fighter. After killing the walkers, everyone stops to watch them. Michonne tells Rick how much she loves him and he tells her, “This isn’t real.” Michonne tells him to wake up and he does, now alone on the bridge. The walkers approach as Rick hobbles away. He makes it across the bridge and turns around hoping to see the walkers fall through, to no avail. A walker makes its way inches away from Rick before getting shot in the head by a crossbow bolt. Rick watches as Dianne and the rest arrive nearby. Maggie and Michonne hatch a plan to divert the walkers but Rick won’t allow it. He notices the dynamite on the bridge, takes aim, and says to himself “I found them,” before shooting and igniting the dynamite. The bridge ignites and explodes as Dianne and the rest can only watch in horror, assuming Rick to be dead. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dianne has killed: *Savior 9 *Savior 10 *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Well" *"New Best Friends" *"Bury Me Here" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Damned" *"Monsters" *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" *"How It's Gotta Be" *"Dead or Alive Or" *"Do Not Send Us Astray" *"Still Gotta Mean Something" *"Wrath" (No Lines) Season 9 *"The Bridge" (No Lines) *"Warning Signs" *"The Obliged" *"What Comes After" Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Alive Category:The Kingdom Category:The Militia Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Hilltop Colony